Foo Fighters
Foo Fighters é unha banda estadounidense fundada en 1995 polo que fora ata ese momento baterista de Nirvana, Dave Grohl. Actualmente está formada por Dave Grohl, que toca a guitarra e canta, o baterista Taylor Hawkins, o baixista Nate Mendel e o guitarrista Chris Shiflett Historia A historia de Foo Fighters está centrada na figura de Dave Grohl e comeza moito antes da formación da banda, que só aconteceu despois da finalización do álbum de estrea en 1995. Primeiras bandas de Dave Grohl Dave pasou a mocidade na escena punk de Washington D.C. En 1984 entrou na súa primeira banda, Freak Babies, tocando a guitarra. A segunda, Mission Impossible, en 1985, pode ser considerada a súa primeira banda "seria", onde el tocaba a batería. Mission Impossible non durou moito, e deu orixe a Dain Bramage. A banda comezou a gañar o respeto da comunidade punk local, a banda asinou coa discográfica independente Fartblossom e chegou a lanzar un LP. Pouco tempo despois, Dave enterouse de que Scream precisaba batería. Scream era unha das máis importantes bandas hardcore da rexión, formárase en 1979/80 e xa fixera xiras por todo o país e en Europa. Dave conseguíu entrar na banda e en 1987, lanzaron o seu cuarto álbum (No More Censorship) e comezou unha xira polos Estados Unidos e por Europa. En 1988, nos intervalos do seu traballo con Scream, Dave comezou a compoñer algunhas cancións, coa axuda do seu amigo Barrett Jones, que tiña un equipo de gravación de 8 pistas, Dave desenvolveu un método propio de composición, creando primeiro as partes de batería, depois facendo riffs por riba da batería xa gravada para finalmente acertar as melodías e dinámicas con baixo e voz. En 1990, ao final dunha nova xira en Los Angeles, os integrantes de Scream estaban exhaustos e ante a inminencia do fin da banda, o baixista Skeeter foi o primeiro en tomar a decisión de sair. Buzz Osborne, vocalista da banda The Melvins, de Seattle, asistira ao concerto de Scream en San Francisco, e díxolle que Nirvana precisaba dun baterista. Dave chamou a Krist Novoselic, pero este díxolle que xa tiñan a Dan Peters (de Mudhoney). Inesperadamente, na mesma noite, Chris telefonou de volta, convidando a Dave a ir a Seattle, e dicindo que Nirvana non traballaría con Dan Peters porque non querían que Mudhoney se separase. Nirvana Dave Grohl entón tivo que tomar outra difícil decisión, saír de Scream para tocar cuns descoñecidos en Seattle. Era o inicio da súa historia en Nirvana, aínda en 1990 cando aprendeu todas as cancións do Bleach e a banda comezou as gravacións de Nevermind, que se estenderon ata a metade de 1991. No pouco tempo libre que tiña, Dave seguía traballando nas súas propias cancións, sempre que viaxaba para a súa casa, en Virxinia ou no seu tempo libre en Olympia (cidade próxima a Seattle). Cando Nevermind foi gravado, Dave pasou algúns días en Washington D.C. e gravou algúns temas nun estudio local. A cinta escoitouna a súa amiga Jenny Toomey, que tiña un selo independente chamado Simple Machines, que o convenceu para lanzar ese material. A cassete foi lanzada co nome de Pocketwatch, con Dave mantendo o anonimato (segundo el, o motivo foi porque tiña vergoña de que o escoitasen cantar). Co lanzamento de Nevermind e coa longa xira de divulgación, Dave teve moi pouco tempo para traballar nas súas cancións, pero, sempre que podía, continuaba traballando xunto com Barret Jones, que se mudou para Seattle e tiña o seu estudio caseiro sempre dispoñible para Dave. Un deses temas, "Marigold", chegou a ser usada como cara-b de Nirvana. Morre Kurt Cobain Despois da morte de Kurt Cobain, en abril de 1994, Dave quedou completamente desorientado e sen saber que facer. Segundo el, o que o salvou foi unha carta recebido pola banda 7 Year Bitch, tamén de Seattle, que, ao igual que Nirvana, perdera un integrante recentemente. A carta dicía: "Nós sabemos o que estás pasando. A vontade de tocar foise por agora pero voltará. Non te preocupes." A gravación de Foo Fighters e o nacemento da banda Xa recuperado, en 1995 Dave decidiu gravar o seu material nun estudio profesional. Alugou un en Seattle e regravou as súas cancións, novamente con Barrett Jones, que era a única persoa que entendía os seus métodos de gravación e composición, e co cal Dave se sentía a gusto para cantar. As gravacións duraron só unha semana e acabarían por dar orixe ao primeiro álbum de Foo Fighters aínda naquel ano. Dave tocou, practicamente en vivo (nunha soa toma) todos os instrumentos coa excepción dunha guitarra, onde contou coa participación de Greg Dulli, de Afghan Whigs. A intención de Dave non era a de seguir unha carreira en solitario, senón a de crear unha nova banda. Na mesma época, a banda Sunny Day Real Estate, tamén de Seattle (que era moi coñecida na cidade e tiña un álbum lanzado pola Sub Pop) acababa de separarse. Dave convidou a dous dos seus ex-integrantes para formar Foo Fighters, o baterista William Goldsmith e o baixista Nate Mendel. Aínda faltaba un segundo guitarrista, e entón Dave chamou ao seu ex-colega de Nirvana, Pat Smear, que tocara na xira de In Utero. Co material listo, foi moi doado para Foo Fighters lanzar o seu primeiro álbum, Foo Fighters, editado en xullo de 1995. A banda asinou un contrato coa Capitol e o disco foi lanzado en conxunto co selo Roswell, de propiedade da banda. Ao lanzamento seguíulle unha xira por pequenos clubes, e finalmente unha grande xira polos Estados Unidos, Europa e Asia ata a metade de 1996. O álbum vendeu máis de un millón e medio de copias e conseguíu o premio de video do ano da MTV para o clip de "Big Me". A xira rematou en xullo e Dave tivo só unha semana de descanso antes de compoñer toda a música da película Touch de Paul Schrader, onde novamente tocou todos os instrumentos coa excepción dalgunhas participacións especiais. A principios de outubro a banda xa estaba reunida novamente para iniciar a preproducción do segundo disco, no estudio de 24 canles de Barrett Jones. Desta vez, Foo Fighters era unha verdadeira banda no estudio, con cada un dos integrantes tendo igual importancia na composición e arranxos. En catro semanas compuxeron 13 temas, e Dave escribíu todas as letras. ''The Colour & the Shape'' Despois da preproducción comezaron as gravacións do segundo álbum. A banda chamou ao productor Gil Norton, que xa traballara cos Pixies, e a intención era ter un son un pouco máis traballado, que non soase como unha banda de garaxe. Dave explica que quería un son ben producido, pero non unha superproducióno coma uns Guns N' Roses. Gil Norton utilizou métodos moi perfeccionistas e a banda foi obrigada e repetir 20 ou 30 veces as mesmas partes. Debido a iso, a gravación acabou demorándose varios meses. Nese medio tempo, William Goldsmith anunciou a súa saída da banda, e Dave rematou por facer practicamente todas as partes de batería do álbum. O álbum The Colour & the Shape foi lanzado en maio de 1997 e a banda inmediatamente reclutou a un novo baterista , Taylor Hawkins, que estaba tocando na xira de Alanis Morissette dende facía 18 meses. The Colour & the Shape tamén tivo bastante éxito, con tres hits, "Monkey Wrench" (o seu videoclip foi dirixido polo propio Dave Grohl), "Everlong" e "My Hero". Durante o MTV Video Music Awards de 1997, o guitarrista Pat Smear anunciou a súa saída dos Foo Fighters. O seu substituto foi Franz Stahl, que tocara xunto con Dave en Scream. A banda finalizou a xira de The Colour & the Shape a principios de 1999 e gravou a canción "A320" para a película Godzilla. Pouco despois foi lanzada unha versión remix de "Walking After You", producida por Jarry Harrison na para a serie Expediente X. ''There Is Nothing Left to Lose'' Na metade de 1999 dúas importantes noticias: Franz Stahl anuncia a súa saída; e a banda rompe o seu contrato coa Capitol. De seguido inícianse as gravacións do terceiro álbum na casa de Dave no Estado de Virxinia. A producción é da propia banda, coa supervisión do productor/enxeñeiro Adam Kasper (que produxo entre outros álbumes, Down on the Upside de Soundgarden). O clima das gravacións foi de total tranquilidade, sen presións de discográficas nin prazo de lanzamento. Despois do fin das mesmas, a banda asina coa RCA e o álbum There Is Nothing Left to Lose é lanzado en novembro de 1999 e recibe boas críticas e boas vendas. Na xira de divulgación de There Is Nothing Left to Lose, o guitarrista Chris Shiflett, ex-No Use For A Name, pasa a formar parte de Foo Fighters. ''One by One'' En 2002 Dave Grohl participa das gravacións do terceiro disco de Queens of the Stone Age como baterista. Participa tamén nalgúns concertos coa banda de Josh Homme e Nick Oliveri, e despois entra no estudio para gravar o cuarto de Foo Fighters. One by One sae a finais de ano avalado polo éxito do sinxelo "All My Life", e o disco é ben recibido por crítica e público. Trátase dun traballo máis pesado e directo que o álbum anterior, e nótase bastante o paso de Dave por Queens of the Stone Age. ''In Your Honor'' 2004 marca principalmente a volta de Foo Fighters ao estudio para a gravación dun novo álbum. Dende o inicio as noticias son que a banda pretende gravar o seu disco definitivo. Coa producción de Nick Raskulinee e participacións de Norah Jones e Josh Homme, In Your Honor é lanzado en xuño de 2005, con boa acollida por parte dos fans, e críticas mornas nos medios. É un álbum dobre, sendo o segundo disco acústico. Membros Actuais *Dave Grohl: guitarra e voz. *Taylor Hawkins: batería e percusión. *Nate Mendel: baixo. *Chris Shiflett: guitarra e coros. Antigos *William Goldsmith: batería (1995-1997) *Pat Smear: guitarra (1995-1997) *Franz Stahl: guitarra (1997-1999) Discografía *''Foo Fighters'' - 1995 (Roswell / Capitol) *''The Colour & the Shape'' - 1997 (Roswell / Capitol) *''There Is Nothing Left to Lose'' - 1999 (Roswell / RCA) *''One by One'' - 2002 (RCA) *''In Your Honor'' - 2005 (RCA) *''Echoes, Silence, Patience & Grace'' - 2007 (RCA/Sony BMG) Ligazóns externas *Páxina oficial da banda *Foo Fighters en MySpace Categoría:Bandas de Seattle Categoría:Bandas de rock alternativo